1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal case including a touch unit having information on a polio case and a display for recognizing the touch unit.
2. Background
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
As functionality of such mobile terminals is diverse, various types of parts are loaded and such parts are integrated to reduce the overall size and the mobile terminals results in having a disadvantage of vulnerability to an external shock. Especially, a display provided in a front portion of a mobile terminal tends to be getting larger and such a display happens to break easily and usage of a case including a quick cover for protecting a front surface is increasing.